resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Capelli
Joseph Evan Capelli is a character that first appeared in the ARG (alternate reality game) Project Abraham. He is a main supporting character in Resistance 2 and appears in its prequel Resistance (comics). He is a Sentinel in Echo Team under Lt. Nathan Hale and Sgt. Benjamin Warner, and one of the few survivors of Project Abraham. He is known to be emotionally unstable and becomes enraged at times. He helps out Hale through most of the game as a squad member and by the end becomes the only known survivor of Echo Team (and possibly the only surviving Sentinel). He is the one who killed Hale at the end of Resistance 2 when Hale finally succumbed to the Chimeran virus. It has been confirmed that he will be the main character in Resistance 3. Biography Background Capelli was born on December 10th, 1919 in Brooklyn, New York. He was known to be a fiercely independent and strong willed person (often to the point of animosity), and firmly believed that the world was unfair to him.Psych Report (Joseph Capelli) In March 1948, he joined the Marine Corp's 1st Infantry Division, 16th Infantry Regiment and trained at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina. He was very insubordinate and didn't get along well with others due to his attitude, which was derailing what would be a potential military career. On April 28th, 1948, he strongly cursed and criticized towards a superior officer, Lt. Nielsen, and was nearly given a dishonorable discharge by his squad leader, Sgt. Paul Rivelle. During his court-martial he was sent on work detail for six weeks to help the Humboldt Surveying Company build dig sites for the Liberty Defense Perimeter gun towers.Contract (Joseph Capelli) Shortly after he had completed this, he was given another court-martial on charges of assault. He was given the choice of either another prison sentence or being transferr to Project Abraham, in which he chose the latter. It wasn't until Capelli arrived in Alaska that he was told of the risks of the project, which inevitably angered him. On November 2nd, 1950, Capelli was the first candidate to be injected before he could get a chance to be fully evaluated by Dr. Cassandra "Cassie" Aklin. His injection was to determine how the serum acts in a human body at sub-clinical dosages. The serum was unexpectedly potent and he became withdrawn over the next few hours. During the injection, Dr. Aklin constantly kept reassuring him and tried to stop the injection when he apparently begged for help. After a while, he awoke and flew into a psychotic rage and became hysterical whilst using his newfound superhuman strength. Capelli turned his anger on the doctor who injected him and tried to kill him. The doctor fought back and used a crowbar which he swung into the left side of Capelli's face scarring him for life which eventually, after a considerable amount of blood loss, made Capelli become delirious, and fall into a coma.Lab Results (Joseph Capelli) He was unresponsive and soon Dr. Fyodor Malikov ordered him to be transferred to Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah to undergo further tests.Psych Report 2 (Joseph Capelli) It is unknown what happened to him there, but he awoke in late December and was released into the Marine Corps on December 20th for a live trial. The Sentinels Capelli was reclaimed by SRPA on January 7th, 1951 and recruited into the Sentinel Program on January 11th. He was assigned to Kilo Team the next day, under the command of Lt. Stuart Brown. At some point along the line he became a Sergeant. Capelli still remained insubordinate at times and received a citation for striking Lt. Brown on January 29th. He later participated in Operation Bellerophon and becoming the sole survivor of the operation. He was discovered by Bravo Team on March 9th in a conversion center in Warsaw, Poland. Capelli stated that he survived six weeks after the mission through some unknown but classified act (presumably he resorted to cannibalism, although it had not been verified). After his rescue from Warsaw, Capelli seemed to have become emotionally unstable, though it is believed this may be due to a chemical imbalance caused by prolonged inhibitor treatment. However, he refused to submit to any behavioral analyzes to confirm this theory. He was later assigned to Bravo Team and took part in Operation Icarus on November 1st, where his alleged insubordination under military action resulted in both heavy casualties and the loss of SRPA Substation Kappa. After the operation, he was then given a psychological test which proved inconclusive results. Capelli was later demoted from Sergeant to Corporal due to the incident, suspended for three months, and eventually transferred to Echo Team roughly a year and a half later on February 11th, 1953. A day after being transferred to Echo Team, Capelli was found in a torpid state bleeding from apparently self-inflicted wounds (presumably trying to commit suicide), by SRPA physicians. When the physicians tried to help him, Capelli instantly and furiously attacked them, severely wounding three physicians before being subdued and sedated by Sgt. Benjamin Warner and several arriving security officers. Capelli was immediately transferred to the G Level Holding Zone.Intel 17, Incident Report He was given a second citation after that and was requested to have further psychological testing by Major Richard Blake. ''Resistance 2 The Invasion of America While serving with Echo Team at SRPA Station 3 in San Francisco, the Chimeran Fleet had begun its invasion of America. Capelli was teamed with Aaron Hawthorne in helping to hold off a breach in B level before leading a team of Black Ops on the surface of the base and helped lead the defense of San Francisco. When Warner shot a Chimeran battleship using one of SRPA 3's battery, Capelli regathered his scattered ground teams and followed the wounded vessel to Orick. The rest of Echo Team followed and they boarded the ship using a hijacked Chimeran shuttle. There, they split up to set explosives in key parts of the ship. Capelli and the others learned from Nathan Hale's discovery that the Chimeran Fleet was planning to breach the Liberty Defense Perimeter at Twin Falls, Idaho. Just as they were leaving, one of Capelli's explosives went off too early, and the team abandoned ship just in time. As they approached Twin Falls in their shuttle, Echo Team was shot down by Stalkers and were separated upon landfall. They eventually regrouped and planned to reactivate the defense towers to stop the incoming battleships. Capelli and Hale headed for one of the towers. As they reached the top of the gun tower, a Mother Spinner appeared and pulled Capelli down. Capelli barely managed to escape its fangs. After Hale killed it and re-activated the towers, Capelli was recovered for overdue inhibitor treatment along with the rest of Echo Team. However, Hale instead rescued Dr. Malikov in Bryce Canyon and slowly began his eventual Chimeran conversion. After Echo Team picked up Hale and Malikov, a furious Capelli berated Hale for not receiving his inhibitor treatment and threatened him, stating that as soon as Hale turns, he will be the one that gladly pulls the trigger. Hale responded by grabbing hold of Capelli's throat and accepting his offer before throwing him to the ground. Echo Team then headed for Chicago in shutting down the city's hub tower to stop Daedalus from succeeding in his plan. Whilst on the mission a scout spotted Stalkers near the VTOL that had Malikov in, Hale told Capelli to take Hawthorne and protect the VTOL. When he arrived the pilot was unconscious and, though Capelli tried to heal him, died soon afterwards. Now aided by Warner, Capelli and Hawthorne acted as bait in leading the Stalkers towards the river where they destroyed them but ended up barricaded in an old armory fighting off Chimeran forces. They successfully cleared an air corridor but just as they deactivated the tower network, it is reactivated by Daedalus in Iceland. Heading to Iceland, Echo destroys the AA guns in the ruins of SRPA Station Igloo, which allowed SRPA forces to lead a full-out assault on the Holar Tower to stop Daedalus; however, the whole battle was a trap, and Capelli and his team witnessed SRPA forces being massacred. Echo managed to get inside the tower alone and split up to find Daedalus, who killed Hawthorne and Warner, and severely wounded Hale, who was in turn rescued by Capelli. Operation Black Eden Six weeks later, after the Liberty Defense Perimeter was breached, Capelli is the only known surviving Sentinel besides Hale, who awake in time for SRPA's last desperate assault on Daedalus's flagship during Operation Black Eden. Major Blake took a fission bomb to a field base in Louisiana in order to deliver it to the Chimeran flagship, which is with the fleet above the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico, but he subsequently went missing. Capelli and Hale (who only has 3 hours left before he should succumb to the virus) went and retrieved the bomb and found Blake. The three then went with X-Ray Squad and boarded the flagship. Capelli and Hale went to the ship's bridge and directed Blake and X-Ray to the ship's reactor. Unfortunately they were killed en route and Capelli directed Hale to find and set off the bomb in the reactor after killing Daedalus. After the bomb went off, Hale and Capelli barely escaped on a shuttle, which then crashes into a nearby desert due to the bomb's EMP wave. When Capelli woke up, he found Hale outside looking at the sky turned red, showing what looks like two destroyed planets. Capelli, confused, saw that Hale had succumbed to the virus and Capelli pulled out his pistol. Despite what he previously said, Capelli payed respect to his former commanding officer, saying, "Forgive me, sir. It was an honor." Capelli then reluctantly shoots Hale in the head, killing him. Resistance 3 Capelli will be the main protagonist in Resistance 3. After the events of Resistance 2 Capelli abandoned the military and traveled to Haven, Oklahoma where he met Susan Farley. Capelli and Susan got married and gave birth to a son named Jack Capelli . Personality Capelli was known to have a serious attitude while serving in the Marines and was always insubordinate towards his superior officers. He seemed to believe that the whole world was just plain unfair to him. After his injection he kept most of these traits yet started to also become emotionally unstable. It was believed that prolonged inhibitor treatment might have been the cause. He had a number of psychiatric tests and evaluations to determine the causes and his emotional stability, all of which have proven unsuccessful. Despite these issues, he is a capable soldier in the field, with good leadership skills; he was even promoted to Sergeant, before being demoted after his alleged insubordination during Operation Icarus. When Hale chose to avoid his inhibitor treatment to help Malikov, Capelli became furious and threatened to kill Hale when he turned. He remains deeply suspicious of Hale throughout the invasion of America; however, he slowly developed a sense of comradeship with Hale following every dire situation they encountered, including when Capelli rescued a wounded Hale in Holar Tower. Also, when Hale is finally consumed by the virus, and despite everything he had threatened and sworn to Hale, Capelli was very hesitant in shooting Hale and was solemnly respectful towards him before reluctantly pulling the trigger. Capelli's problems with authority have seriously jeopardized his career, and it is only his skills in battle that has kept him in the military. He, like Hale, is a survivalist and always seems to be the only survivor when things go wrong, even more so than Hale, as he becomes the only surviving Sentinel by the end of ''Resistance 2. Description Capelli is 6' 5", the tallest member of Echo Team. He is very strong and muscular, has a scar on the left side of his face, and he always wears a dark brown, wool hat. Instead of a standard Sentinel uniform, Capelli wears a black T-shirt with an I-pack under his neck and has a headset on his left ear like the other Sentinels. He also carries a small back-pack behind him, and is always armed with a HVAP Wraith, as well as a M1911 pistol. Gallery Image:Capelli memo.jpg|Capelli's memo on his disciplinary discharge. Image:Capelli_record.jpg|Capelli's record of service. Trivia *Unlike all soldiers in Project Abraham that had middle names (E.g. Keith Todd Oster) Capelli's middle name "Evan" doesn't feature on that site, but it does appear in his dossier. *In Resistance 2, Capelli's code name changes once in San Francisco: at one point Major Richard Blake calls him Echo Three, which then changes to Echo Five, then back to Echo 3 and throughout the rest of the game he's Echo Five. *He is voiced by David Boat, who also voices Aeleus/Lexaeus of the Kingdom Heart series, Thor of Ultimate Avengers, and Weiss of Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. *His serial number is 492234. *His supervising physician was Henry Carter. *In an Intel in Resistance 2, it says that Capelli's date of birth is 12/10/19, but in the Project Abraham website, it says that he was born in 7/15/19. It can be presumed that the game's age is the correct one, although the different ages seem to match the different actors' birth dates. *In Resistance 2's multiplayer mode, Capelli can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin by reaching level 18 in Online Competitive Mode. *If look closely at Capelli's Wraith, it has all the Soldier class weapon upgrades from the Co-op campaign. *If you look at Capelli's eyes long enough he will look up and his eyes will go completely blue for a second. *It has been confirmed that Capelli will be the main protagonist in Resistance 3. See also *Intel 3, Dossier *Intel 17, Incident Report Sources External links *Project Abram dossier on Joseph Capelli Category:Characters Category:Sentinels Category:Human Category:Resistance 2 Category:Resistance 2 Characters Category:Project Abraham Characters Category:SRPA Category:Resistance 3 Characters